New People, New Challenges
by AnyaLensherr
Summary: Starts after the last episode, and introduces a new character that is unlike the others in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my attempt at a Charmed Story (I don't usually write a story for charmed. I am an X-men girl). Any way, I own none of the characters in this story.

* * *

A few weeks after the charmed ones defeated the greater power, and Phoebe married Coop, things seemed to be going well. Every one was enjoying the time that they had together. Wyatt and Chris were fine, that is until one day things started to go haywire again.

Piper had just put the boys down for a nap, when, as she was walking towards the kitchen, she heard something shatter. After hearing that she ran into the living room to see what was wrong.

When she got there, she noticed that there was a black headed girl throwing a potion at a demon.

"Who are you?" asked Piper just as she raised her hands.

"Why do you care?" said the girl.

"Well for one, you are saving my children, and I would like to know who you are?"

"What ever, you should just be great full that I was there." The girl said before orbing off.

After that, Piper just went back into the kitchen to start preparing lunch. She found that it was weird that a whitelighter would save her children with out telling her what their name was, or why they did it. Soon enough, Paige orbed into the room.

"I have some news." She said upon arrival.

"And what is that?" asked Piper

"We are getting a new whitelighter."

"Really, I thought that we would be able to take care of ourselves since everything happened."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but it seems that they want us to have a new whitelighter."

"What's this about a new whitelighter?" asked Phoebe as she walked into the room.

"The elders are assigning us a whitelighter," Said Paige.

"Wow, I wonder who it is?" said Phoebe.

As if on cue, and elder orbed in with the same girl who had saved the boys earlier. The girl looked at the family, and then her gaze reverted to the stove that Piper left on. The elder told the sisters that the girl was their whitelighter, and that she was from the future. After that he left. The thing that was never mentioned was the girl's name.

"Ok, so you are our new whitelighter," said Piper.

"Yes… and before I say anything more, your stove is still on."

Piper turned around and saw that the pan that was on top of the flame was starting to smoke.

"Thanks, and we didn't get your name." said Phoebe.

"Mel…lee, Melly, my name is Melly," said the girl.

"Well thanks, if we need you we will call you," said Piper.

"Ok, but you know what, knowing this family; I won't be called that often."

After that she orbed of to the top of the bridge. Paige, wanting to know more about her, followed her.

"Why did you follow me?" asked Melly.

"I just want to know more about you. It was mentioned that you were from the future, can you tell me anything about that future?" said Paige,

"No, you have learned too much from Chris and Wyatt already. It wouldn't be wise to let you know what is in store for the up coming events."

"Oh, I just wanted to know what my first child with Henry is going to be."

"Yeah, well that is going to have to be a surprise until you get pregnant. You are a whitelighter your self, why are you wasting your time trying to get information out of me?"

"Because, when Chris came he was secretive. I just don't want to be left guessing what is going to happen with you."

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but we care about the people who come to help us."

"Whatever."

After that, Paige orbed back to the manor. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. She noticed that Melly didn't say anything about what was happening in the future, and she knew that she would find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is what happened to the disclaimer on this chapter….. Demons destroyed it. I am sorry.

* * *

After a few weeks, the sisters were starting to get used to the fact that Melly was their whitelighter. They called her when ever they needed her, and when they were finished with what needed her help she would leave. She never stayed around long enough for them to actually ask her a question about herself.

"I wish that she would actually stay around one of these days," said Piper.

"Well, maybe she just doesn't like to stay around people," said Leo.

"Well, we could learn something from her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell us anything that could mess up her future."

"That's not it," Said Melly.

They both looked at her when she walked into the room.

"Then what is it?" asked Piper.

"I can't tell you," Melly replied.

"Why not?" asked Leo.

"Because I just can't, I don't exactly have a nice future to mess up. I am really trying to fix it."

"Just like Chris?" asked Piper.

"Not exactly, Wyatt isn't evil; but good isn't a strong force in the world."

"Are you saying that evil is a ruling force?"

"No, but I am not saying good is either."

"So what are you saying?" asked Leo

"Nothing, just that you shouldn't trust what those two have told you," replied Melly.

They noticed that she was fingering a necklace that was around her neck. It was weird, but they noticed that she was never with out it. But knowing her she wouldn't tell them what it was about.

At that moment, Paige orbed in. She was really excited about what she had to tell them.

"Guess what." She said.

"What?" asked Piper.

"You are pregnant." Said Melly.

"You are absolutely right, Melly, I am pregnant. How did you know?"

"You look it, and we haven't seen you in a few days, so I figured." Melly replied.

"You're good," said Piper. "How did you do that?"

"I am from the future, aren't I? I know a lot."

"Yeah," said Leo. "But there is a lot that you aren't telling us."

"There are reasons that I am not telling you things. Do you think its easy being me?"

"Hey, you know what why don't you go and do what ever you do when you aren't here. You don't have to insult my husband." Said Piper.

"Fine, but don't say I was never here." Said Melly before orbing off.

"That girl, she is so unpredictable." Said Paige. "When is she going to trust us. I noticed that Wyatt trusts her. So why is it hard for her to trust us?"

"I don't know, but she is starting to get on my nerves." Said Piper.

After that they started to talk about the new baby, and what was going to happen. So far the only kids around were Wyatt and Chris, so having a new little on around was going to be fun.

* * *

"Melly!" yelled Phoebe.

It wasn't an emergency or anything, she just wanted to do an interview with her. She wanted to try and find out why she was so distant. She was still confused on why she wasn't like Chris.

Melly at the time was meditating on top of the bridge. She was trying to get away from all of the people who kept asking her meaningless questions about her life. They just didn't get the picture. They didn't get the fact that she wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want Phoebe?" Melly asked as she orbed in.

"I just want to get to know you and find out what you are like. That's all." She replied.

"Yeah, well I am not really in the mood." Melly said while trying to orb out.

"You can't orb."

"Why not?"

"Because I put a spell on the room. You can also not touch the door. I wanted to make sure that you were going to stay this time."

"Phoebe, why are you doing this?"

"Because you are my whitelighter, and I just want to know more about you."

"Couldn't you just leave me alone. I don't like to talk to people. I just want to be alone."

"Don't you have some one in the future? Some one special?"

"I did. He died. After that I just dedicated myself to helping people. Just like you should be dedicated to loving your husband and your family."

"But because you are my whitelighter, I feel like you are family."

"Did you get your empathy power back?"

"How could you tell?" she said smiling.

"Well for one you seem a little stressed, and I've been here for what three months. You could have been asking me these questions a long time ago."

"Ok, yes, I got my empathy power back. I, also, want to know more about you. You just come when we need you and then you leave when we are finished with the demon. You aren't like Chris."

"Yeah, well,"

"Look sweetie if you came here for help, then let us help you."

"But that's the point. You can't help me. The only people who can help me are in the future, and they are also the two who sent me here."

"Why did they, who ever they are, send you here?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Yes you can. Just tell me what is wrong."

"No, I can't. It's hard enough that I got my brothers involved with what was happening."

"You have brothers?"

"I didn't mean to tell you that. Just for get that I said anything. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, go do what you want and don't get hurt."

"Please, Aunt Phoebe, I know how to take care of myself." Melly said before orbing off.

After the lights faded, Phoebe realized that Melly called her _aunt_.

* * *

That night, Phoebe went to the house. She, like her sister Piper, was surprised that Paige was pregnant. She also told them about the conversation that she had with Melly. The only thing that she left out was the fact that Melly called her aunt.

While they were all downstairs talking, Melly was in the attic. She was looking through the book to find something on a demon that she encountered when she left Phoebe. None of the sisters knew that she was up there. She knew that after that slip up, with her calling Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe, she shouldn't stay around them or they would be asking questions about it.

"Phoebe, I can't believe that you tried talking to her. Did she say anything useful?" asked Leo.

"Not really, she really didn't want to talk to anyone." She answered.

Just then, they heard a small explosion coming from the attic. They were wondering what was going on, so they all went up. When they got there, they noticed that Melly was in front of the cauldron mixing up a potion for a demon.

"What are you doing?" asked Piper.

"Just taking care of a demon for all of you." Replied Melly putting the potion in a two vials.

"Don't you want help?" asked Phoebe, sounding concerned.

"Nope. I can take care of it."

"Are you sure?" asked Paige.

"If I thought that you should be taking on this demon, then I would tell you about it. I am telling you that I can handle it. So don't worry about it."

After that she orbed off. That is when they went to the book to see what the demon that she was going after. When they looked, they saw that it was not a demon, but a spell that would help her get back to the future.

"She is going to try to go back to the future." Said Piper.

"We have to find her before she does it. According to some info that I got from her, she is in danger there." Said Phoebe.

After that they all went to find her. When they did, they stopped her from using the potions, and they poured them out. They had come accustomed to having her around when they needed her. They also wanted to know more about her.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Paige.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am going back to where I belong." Said Melly.

"You know what. I am getting tired with your attitude. You are going to come back to the house, and you are going to talk to us whether you like it or not." Said Piper.

"But…" said Melly.

"No buts. You are coming with us now."

"Fine, but I am telling you this; you don't want to get involved with my life."

"Well, you know what," asked Piper. "You are our whitelighter, so we deserve to know more about you."

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes." The sisters said at once.

After that they all went back to the house. Melly didn't want to be there, but she had no choice. They weren't about to let her leave. The only person who knew how bad she wanted to leave was Phoebe.

"Stop feeling that way, this isn't torture." Said Phoebe.

"Yeah well it feels like it." Melly replied.

"Believe me, it could be a lot worse." Said Paige.

"Oh really. How exactly could it be worse?" she replied.

"We could try a truth spell." Said Phoebe.

"That wouldn't be possible. I am immune to them, so unless you have something else in mind…"

"Actually I did," said Piper. "We are going to bring Wyatt and Chris here. May be they will tell us what is going on."

"NO!" said Melly. "You can't bring them here."

"And why not?" Piper asked.

"Because it isn't a good idea."

"And why isn't it a good idea?" asked Leo.

"Just trust me, it isn't a good idea."

"Well you know what," said Piper. "We are going to do that unless you tell us more about you."

"You're lying. I don't really think that you will do it."

"Oh you don't do you?" said Piper.

"Yeah," replied Melly. "So I don't think that I have to tell you anything."

"Fine," said Phoebe. "I'll do this."

"What?"

"_For those who want the truth reviled, opened hearts and secrets unsealed. From now until its now again, after which the memory ends. Those who are now in this house will hear the truth from other mouth_."

"Now," said Piper. "Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

"Yes, I'll tell you mom. As long as you don't bring Wyatt and Chris here, I will tell you what you want to know and then some."

**There you go tell me what you think.**


End file.
